


Don't Worry, Baby

by saramcm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blame Lana Del Rey, Established Relationship, M/M, The fluff no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: It's enough just to make me go crazy, crazy, crazy...... To be young and in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The song Love belongs to Lana Del Rey.

_It's enough just to make me go crazy, crazy, crazy..._

Ethan didn’t pay attention. He often got lost in his own little world, whatever that might be, distracted by whatever thought came into his brain and letting his mind wander, follow that thought into something else entirely, losing track of what he was doing beforehand. Consequently, Mark was becoming just a little bit obsessed with observing Ethan and his own personal accidental escapism.

They were watching a movie, as you do when you have some unexpected downtime and have no idea what to do with it. Mark wasn’t surprised when he stuck his hand inside their shared bag of snacks to find it nearly empty, but he had full intention of saying something about it. It dissipated rather quickly, however. Mark turned his head to look at Ethan and opened his mouth to speak, but was instead caught up on the fact that Ethan held a chip in his hand but seemed too lost in thought to actually eat it. The words sort of died on Mark’s tongue.

He _stared_. Mark’s eyes shifted from the hand holding the chip to Ethan’s face and he stared. Ethan’s gaze was still directed towards the TV but he wasn’t paying attention, Mark knew. He was far too familiar with the distant look in Ethan’s eye to be fooled by that. His glasses were perched on his nose and Mark wondered if he’d ever told Ethan that he liked him in glasses. Maybe he should. He should also tell him about his love for the awkward little laugh that’s always mixed with Ethan’s apology when Mark points out he ate all the snacks.

Somehow, Ethan spacing out turned into Mark spacing out, making a mental list of things he had left unsaid for no particular reason at all. How endearing he thought Ethan was in the morning, before coffee and before his loud energy took over. How Mark anticipated the moment at night when Ethan would tiredly crawl into bed and move as close to him as possible, even if they both knew soon enough he’d be moving away due to the excessive heat. How he was particularly fond of the smile on Ethan’s face when Mark went grocery shopping and brought back Ethan’s favorite snacks. How he felt like his name sounded so much better when said in Ethan’s voice.

Most of all, Mark just really liked how every little thing he loved the most about Ethan were the little things he did when it was _just the two of them_. Things that only Mark knew about and only Mark could appreciate. It was a little selfish, he thought, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help the crazy feeling he got from Ethan’s presence alone, or the fact that it never seemed to go away or get less intense. It was just always there, every single time Mark got lost in time staring at Ethan staring at nothing.

His chest felt warm. Ethan was quiet and, for some reason, smiled to himself. Mark had never been more _in love_.

* * *

It was hard to pinpoint exactly which point in the movie had Ethan drifting away into thoughts he was too afraid to voice. He wasn’t the embodiment of insecurity, not exactly, but doubts were only human. Voicing said doubts could be daunting, for one might get an answer they won’t like. It was troubling, really.

They weren’t thoughts that crossed Ethan’s mind a whole lot, which was fortunate. Even now, as his mind delved deeper and deeper into them Ethan couldn’t say he was terrified. Simply… Wondering. Wondering whether things would always be like this, because he was pretty damn sure they couldn’t get any better. Wondering whether he’d ever lose the warmth of Mark’s chest against his back in the early morning. Wondering whether he’d ever see the day when Mark would start questioning if this was enough. If Ethan was enough.

It was something that came with being younger, he figured. Or rather, it was something that came with _feeling_ younger and acknowledging that fact. Most times Ethan wasn’t even aware of it, because Mark never seemed to make a big deal out of it (or any deal at all). The odd times when Ethan would think about it, he would overthink it just a little.

Maybe Mark needed someone a little older, someone who would sometimes understand him better than Ethan could. Maybe he had planned to spend his future with someone more mature than Ethan was. _Maybe, maybe, maybe…_

He started pulling back, logic kicking back in. If any of that were true, Ethan wouldn’t be sitting next to Mark right in that moment. He wouldn’t have woken up next to him every morning for the past week, and he wouldn’t be Mark’s first choice to be with whenever they had free time. It was silly to even think otherwise, because Mark didn’t waste time in futile endeavors, which Ethan was not – according to that logic.

Ethan smiled. His mind was still drifting, but this time to leaving all doubts and logic aside and focusing on the most relevant factor, in his own romantic little world.

As long as they had _love_ , they’d be alright.

 _Doesn't matter if I'm not enough_  
_For the future or the things to come_  
_'Cause I'm young and in love_

 

_Don't worry, baby_

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the damn song stuck in my head all week and making me want to write something sweet. If you haven't heard it, do it. It's for your own good, I promise.
> 
> Didn't proof read. Sorry for stupid mistakes, it's 3:30am.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, and remember that comments and kudos brighten my day! ♥


End file.
